1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a landing gear casing or bay with a structure made up of box sections for the retracting landing gear of an aircraft.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Aircraft landing gear bays are designed to house the landing gear and to partition the often pressurized internal volume of the aircraft from the outside.
Because of the loadings to which they are subjected, these being ground loadings transmitted through the landing gear during landing and compressive loadings due to internal pressurization, and because they have to house the landing gear when the gear is up, landing gear bays of the prior art comprise reinforcing frames in the form of arches, extending the fuselage frame elements distributed longitudinally along the bay and surrounding the landing gear bay. The reinforcing frames stiffen the landing gear bay panels in such a way as to form stiffened flat panels.
These panels of the prior art house the landing gear bearings and seal the landing gear bay region. This construction makes the landing gear bay bulky and heavy.